pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2013: Colress Machine
is the 6th chapter Pokémon Adventures: Volume 53. Synopsis After Colress' confrontation with Zinzolin, Blake comes to the construction site of the Pokémon World Tournament stadium. There, he sees Thundurus and Landorus, who also transform themselves. Whitley, however, speaks to her mother and realizes the purpose of her pendant she lost. Chapter Plot Looker goes through the sewers with Croagunk. They both notice the superintendent on Genesect, making Looker wonder why didn't Blake send it to the HQ as he wanted. Regardless, Looker reminds himself he has to transport Bronius and Ryoku away. Blake senses how the air is very cold, and the pathway is freezing. He senses there is only one creature that can do something like this. Zinzolin, however, has Kyurem use Glaciate on Colress, whose Klinklang uses Automotize to move away. Colress is displeased, as Kyurem managed to freeze a part of Klinklang, though there is not much damage, for, due to the Wonder Room effect, the Special Defense had risen. Colress recalls how Zinzolin talked about cold, harsh weather. Zinzolin thinks Colress is to evaluate him. Colress does so, stating Kyurem has a perfect score, while Zinzolin, on the other hand, gets 0 points. Zinzolin is outraged at such mockery. Colress replies he and Klinklang are doing much better and aren't incompetent. Zinzolin doubts that, since he spent two years to acquire Kyurem. Colress continues to mock, stating he only needs two seconds to get control of Kyurem, as he presses the device, the Colress machine. However, Zinzolin has something launch icy chains to bind Colress. Colress sees that failed, as Zinzolin's Cryogonal has bound him, realizing Zinzolin waited for Colress to use the device so he could take it. Cryogonal throws the device to Zinzolin, who goes to pick it up. However, he is hit by Beheeyem, who takes the device; Colress reminds Zinzolin shouldn't have forgotten about Beheeyem. He also recalls Zinzolin mentioned that Kyurem is not a dragon of Truth nor Ideals, but can complete them both. He thinks Zinzolin was actually right, despite his inferiority complex. Still, he notes Kyurem also desires something to complete its emptiness. Colress starts thinking and realizes what was Zinzolin truly after - to have Kyurem fuse with Reshiram and Zekrom. Zinzolin is silent, which makes Colress see he did predict what was Zinzolin thinking. Colress states it is time that he takes back his Colress machine, with something approaching Zinzolin from behind. Blake, however, has arrived to the Pokémon World Tournament construction site, yet notes how cold it really is. Approaching the site, he sends Kabutops, Kabutott, and Gliscor, Glisott. He goes closer to the building, seeing Thundurus and Landorus, as well as Zinzolin, who is badly wounded. Suddenly, Thundurus and Landorus transform themselves, into the Therian Formes. He senses someone is using the Reveal Glass to transform these Legendary Pokémon, like they did with Tornadus a while back. Suddenly, Blake sees the Reveal Glass, through which Colress addresses Blake as the superintendent. Whitley, in the sewers, is contacting her mother, through the X-transceiver. Her mother senses Whitley has encountered Team Plasma forces in the new black uniforms. Whitley is astounded her mother knows about them, as these grunts have liberated the Pokémon, but have not protected them, but simply discarded and left them. Roxie hears how Whitley is panicking, as Whitley feels bad for the Pokémon. While Roxie is held by Foongy, Whitley is told there is a coup against Lord N. Her mother explains the liberated Pokémon are being used for personal interests, with Colress serving as the new leader. She also tells Whitley Colress invented a machine that takes control of the Pokémon and draws out their power to their limits. Her mother explains that there is a force still loyal to Lord N; she also studied how to counter the effects of the Colress machine, which was stored in a chip, which is inside a pendant. Whitley realizes it is the pendant that she lost. Her mother explains other team members are gathering to stop the Colress machine, and now the quest isn't about searching for N, but to give the pendant to Gorm or Rood. Whitley hesitates, while her mother claims Whitley should just contact her comrades about the chip. Whitley confesses she lost the pendant; her mother points out Whitley must find the pendant, since the world, where every Pokémon can live in peace, is compromised due to that Colress machine. Whitley logs off, promising to find the chip as her mission. Debuts Pokémon *Blake's Gliscor *Blake's Kabutops *Landorus (Therian Forme) *Thundurus (Therian Forme) Move *Autotomize *Glaciate Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 53 chapters